emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1499 (23rd October 1990)
Plot Nick tells Elsa that he is moving into 3 Demdyke Row. He asks her to move in with him again, but she can't make up her mind. It is Kathy's last day at Emmerdale Farm and she admits to Jack that she will miss working there. Kate admits that she is scared of going to prison, but Joe tries to reassure her that she will just get a fine. Nick moves his stuff into 3 Demdyke Row. Alan is amused when Seth tells him that the dating agency have sent his photograph back because it is not very flattering. Sarah has a near miss with a tanker in the village. Amos resolves to do something about the traffic. Frank discovers that Kim has poured away all the alcohol. He is annoyed that she is treating him like a child. Annie is making Kathy a special meal for her last day, but Kate tells Kathy that she won't be there as she wants to be on her own - it might be her last day at Emmerdale if she gets sent to prison. Archie promises Zoe that he won't say anything about Frank's drinking. He seems pleased that Zoe confided in him. Elsa asks Elizabeth for advice on Nick. She says that she thinks that Nick has grown up and now it is time for Elsa to do the same. Chris and Kim clash. He blames her for Frank's drinking and accuses her of being selfish. Kathy gets a shock when Lynn Whiteley returns to Beckindale. Amos calls to see Frank about the amount of lorries passing through the village. Frank offers to look into it. Nick is pleased when Elsa arrives at 3 Demdyke Row. She has decided to move in. Lynn tells Kathy that she is back in Beckindale to attend Kate's trial. She asks her to look after her baby, Peter. The furniture arrives for 3 Demdyke Row and Alan is not amused to see that most of it has come from his cottage - Dolly has bought it from Caroline Bates. Kathy tells Chris that she would like to sing his song at the village concert. Frank asks Kim to support him while he tries to give up drinking, although he needs to do it in his own way. Nick and Elsa are trying to spend a quiet evening at 3 Demdyke Row but are interrupted first by Elizabeth who arrives with a present, then Alan with some flowers and finally Seth who welcomes them to Demdyke Row and asks to borrow a cup of sugar. The Sugdens present Kathy with a sweeping brush as a leaving present. Kate is out riding when she bumps into Lynn. She tries to apologise and asks Lynn why she sold her story to the Sunday newspaper. Lynn says she sold her story because she needed the money. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast None. Locations *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, fields, milking shed and yard *3 Demdyke Row - Front room and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Home Farm - Sitting room, kitchen and nursery flat *The Woolpack - Old tap room and public bar *Demdyke Row Notes *First appearance of Lynn Whiteley since 8th February 1990 and first appearance of Peter Whiteley who appears uncredited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD